


Ranch Hand

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Crush, Chocobos, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, First Dates, Stable Hand Reader, fat reader, noctis is a sneaky little shit, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto's got a crush on someone who works in the Citadel's chocobo stables
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Ranch Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

One of the best things about being inducted into the Crownsguard, Prompto thinks, has _got_ to be the virtual unlimited access to the private Citadel stables. These chocobos are for the nobles, their families, and royals only—and the guards and the glaives. The first time Prompto had seen mounted police as a child, he was downright obsessed with the giant birds, and had it in his mind that no matter what, he was going to protect and serve the citizens of Insomnia while riding his soft, feathery steed. 

Instead, ten years later, he’s protecting and serving Noctis, which is better than anything his childhood imagination could have ever dreamt up. And he still gets to ride the chocobos around Citadel grounds and around the city with Noct if he wants, which he tries to do at least every day. He tells himself that each time he rides, he gets better, and so that’s why he’s in the stables so much—he squashes down any irrational thought that maybe, just maybe, he visits the stables every day so he can see the cute stable girl that works with his favorite animal. 

Prompto doesn’t know her name, but he sees her face in his dreams, and he often wakes with stained underwear and sheets. He flushes red and gets tongue-tied whenever she greets him and asks which bird he’ll be taking out today. He can’t even tell her to call him by his regular name instead of “Master Prompto,” because he’s not nobility, just Noct’s guard—but she’s so cute and says the title with such reverence, he thinks he might even like it. Noctis teases him about the stable girl so much that Prompto has started to arrive at the stables after Noct’s already occupied with another chocobo trainer, so that his best friend won’t make his ears burn hot with the naughty images he conjures up. 

One morning, he’s finally paying attention enough to hear it. He’s standing beside her, in front of the chocobo, watching her short, chubby fingers deftly fasten the brown leather harness on his mount. Then there’s a voice in the distance, calling a name—and the stable girl turns, hollers something in return, then turns back to Prompto, smiling shyly. 

“I’m sorry, Master Prompto. I’m needed elsewhere. You can finish securing the harness, right?” 

Prompto wants to blurt out that he’d rather be tying a harness around _her_ , but he’s not that stupid. He nods dumbly and watches her swiftly walk to the other side of the stables, disappearing around a corner. He shakes his head and focuses on buckling all the straps, then hikes one leg into the stirrups and swings himself on top of the bird. He pets it and coos lovingly, giving his thighs a squeeze and urging the chocobo to move forward. 

It’s like that day after day, week after week—Prompto relishes every accidental brush of hand, every time he sees her tuck her hair behind her ear; he can’t look away when she unbuttons the top two buttons of her yellow plaid shirt after a particularly hot day, when she grabs the rag from her back overall pocket and wipes the sweat from her neck and her cleavage. Prompto’s never wanted to be a piece of cloth so badly in his life. He’s got it _bad_ , he realizes—but he’s not sure if he can handle the rejection. 

“Just ask her to go get some coffee,” Noctis shrugs one night when they’re playing video games, and Prompto is losing for once, because he can’t concentrate. “That’s casual enough. Just say you want to be friends. No one’s expecting you to fuck her immediately.” 

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto whines, because that’s too much to think about, even though he’s been having wet dreams for weeks now. 

Noctis laughs and takes advantage of his flustered friend, delivering the final blow and knocking Prompto out of the map. 

Prompto whines and tosses his controller to the side. “Ugh, Donkey Kong sucks. I’m playing as Marth next time. You always get to be him.” 

“Dude,” says Noct, pausing the fighting game. “I’m telling you. Ask out the stable girl for coffee. Or just a casual lunch. Please. I’m begging you. You’re killing me.” 

“What would I even talk about?” Prompto laments, dramatically flopping over onto the prince, who doesn’t move. “I’m so awkward around girls, dude. I’m not you. Or Iggy. Or Gladio.” 

“Don’t start,” says Noctis gently as he pets Prompto’s hair. “You’re _you_ , and that’s good enough for me. And you’re good enough for this girl.” 

“Her name is __________,” says Prompto, with an affectionate sigh. 

“Pretty name,” says the prince as he cards his fingers through Prompto’s soft yellow hair. 

Prompto hums in appreciation and revels in Noct’s calloused fingers raking his blond strands. He wonders what it’d be like to run his fingers through __________’s hair. And then the moment is over, because his phone rings. He fumbles in his pants and it’s a number he doesn’t recognize. Confused, he answers. 

“Hello, this is Prompto?” 

“Oh, good, this _is_ you,” says the stable girl on the other end. 

“Ack!” Prompto falls off of the couch; Noctis holds his ribs in silent laughter. Prompto rights himself and stays on the floor, gulping nervously. “Hi, uh, yeah, hi, it’s uh, me, uh...Prompto...uh... ____________?” he says, just to make sure. 

“Yes! Um, I’m sorry if this is weird, Master Prompto, but I...” 

“Okay, hey, look—you know I’m a commoner, right?” 

“Well that may be true, but you’re part of Prince Noctis’ Crownsguard, are you not? That commands respect.” 

“Well yeah, I’m flattered and all, but I’d hoped maybe you wouldn’t think of me as so...unapproachable.” Prompto bites his lip and leans his head back on the couch. “How’d you get my number, anyway?” 

“Uh,” she stammers. “I, uh...I asked his Highness.” 

Prompto whips his head around and looks up at Noct, who winks at him and smirks. 

“I hope that’s okay,” she continues quietly. 

“No, no, it’s totally okay, like, super okay. Fine. Good. Awesome. Um,” Prompto lets his voice trail. He’s so nervous it hurts. 

“Would you like to hang out?” she says, so fast that Prompto almost misses it. “I mean, uh...not at the chocobo stables. Hanging out. Like. In town. Somewhere. Together.” 

“Lunch on Saturday?” Prompto chokes out. “You free?” 

“I get off at two,” ____________ says brightly. “That’s not too late?” 

“I can snack to tide myself over,” Prompto laughs. “I’m always hungry!” 

“Me too,” the stable girl giggles. Then she pauses. “Uh, so...Saturday. Lunch. Where should I meet you?” 

“I’ll pick you up,” says Prompto. 

“Okay. Uh. See you tomorrow?” 

“I’ll be there! Wouldn’t want to miss seeing my favorite chocoboo. I mean, uh...chocobo.” 

The stable girl giggle-snorts. “Okay...Prompto. See you tomorrow. I’m excited for our date. Bye!” 

The phone hangs up before Prompto can respond. He looks up at Noctis, who’s gazing at him with a lazy grin and half-lidded eyes. 

“She called it a date,” he squeaks. 

“ _Chocoboo_? Wow. How long did it take you to come up with that one?” Noctis teases. 

“Shut up,” Prompto whines as he throws his head back on the couch again. But then he smiles a few seconds later. He has a _date_. 


End file.
